


Fighting for Beca.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [3]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Markcity Mentioned, Reares mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens after three years ago that both Calamity and Beca both missed their chances at telling each other how the feel about the other.  But what happens three years later when both the Bellas and Evermoist see each other again. Will Beca and Calamity finally tell each other how they feel about the other. Or will they keep their feelings to themselves.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Michael Corinthos III/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fighting for Beca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

Three years earlier. 

(Over in Southern France over at the venue backstage after the show Calamity's walking back and forth thinking as someone walks up to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: I'd ask if you're okay. But given that look on your face i know you're not.  
Calamity: I'm not.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Do you think me and the other girls were to hard on the Bellas through out the tour?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: If i said yes would you hit me?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: No i wouldn't.  
Mark: Then yes. I think you four were very hard on them. Cal they've had to deal with John and Gail for close to ten years. All they wanted to do was to come here and 

have fun. But four weren't making it any easier. And before you go and say anything. Amy wasn't any better with the jokes. 

Calamity: She wasn't so bad once Aubrey and Chloe got onto her case.  
Mark: That's because Chloe and Aubrey have learned to speak up since collage. In fact i think i even heard Aubrey tell John and Gail to go an screw themselves.  
Calamity: That was Beca.  
Mark: Oh so you paying attention?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i was.  
Mark: See when it comes around to a lot things the Bellas will stand up for themselves.   
Calamity: What was so different about us?  
Mark: I don't know. I can't really tell you that. But let me ask you something.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: What was so different about the Bellas that made you four act out the way you did. I mean i know Aubrey calling her dad and asking him if he could invite them 

onto the tour didn't help much. But other than that?

Calamity: We knew there was going to be another act added to the tour. We just didn't think it be the Bellas.  
Mark: So you four did know who the Bellas were before they arrived in Spain?  
Calamity: Kind of hard not to know who they were.

(Mark smiles at her as he feels bad for her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. I mean to be honest the only real reason i can think of as why we were so hard on them was because to be fair.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: We've never had competition like them before. And to be honest.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: They gave just as much as gave them.  
Mark: So the insults were what?  
Calamity: We were defense of.  
Mark: And i don't blame you four being so. But look i'm gonna tell you something.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Aubrey only mentioned the USO tour and asking her dad about being invited.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: And yes they knew about Khaled hosting the tour. But the one thing they didn't know was that it was a competition.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: So you can't really fault them for that.  
Calamity: And given the looks on their faces when they found out.  
Mark: They just thought they were coming over here for a tour. Not a competition. Of course Chloe just had to gloat about it being a competition didn't make matters 

any better.

Calamity: No it didn't.

(Then he sees the look on her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You like one of them don't you?

(Calamity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: I do actually.  
Mark: Which one?  
Calamity: Beca Mitchell!

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: I can honestly say i don't know what it is about her.  
Mark: Well she is funny.  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Mark: She thinks you're an Everhottie.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: Look if you like her.  
Calamity: You think i should tell her.  
Mark: That's up to you.  
Calamity: I would love nothing more than to tell her but.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I was told she was in love with Red over there.

(Mark turns and looks at Chloe whose talking with Chicago and Aubrey.)

Mark: Doesn't look like Chloe shares the same feelings.  
Calamity: I'm sure. I just i don't know.  
Mark: What could go wrong?  
Calamity: She could confirm she's in love with Chloe.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Calamity if there is one thing I've learned is that. We shouldn't let what we want to say anything.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Calamity: What was her/his name?

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Her name was Ares.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I had been waiting for the right time to tell her how i felt about her. But instead of telling her right away i waited to long and someone i thought was a friend 

lied and told her she had the same feelings for her and i lost my chance with her.

Calamity: This former friend have a name?  
Mark: Reagan Queen!

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: Hell she could of had the same feelings for her i just didn't care.   
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: After John Wick killed her i blamed her for it and i never saw her again.  
Calamity: You stopped being friends with someone all because of?  
Mark: I had been in love with Ares for over four years.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: I kept wanting to tell her but could never do it. 

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I even called her out for being just like her brother. Saying she didn't care about anyone else's feelings but her own and then i left it at that and left.  
Calamity: Ouch.  
Mark: I'm a Buchanan Calamity at the time i didn't care whose feelings i hurt. The only person i cared or loved had just been killed and i wasn't thinking i said what 

i was feeling and then stopped talking to her and her family altogether.

Calamity: I don't mean to sound.  
Mark: The point of the story is. Don't wait around to tell Beca how you feel about her. Because one day you'll live regret it. 

(Then he walks away from her to go and call one of his brothers to talk to them. As she's standing she turned to go and talk to Beca as she's walking over to her Chloe 

seeing her and seeing who she's walking over to she smiles at her.)

Chloe: It's about time.

(As she's getting to where Beca is she sees her kissing someone and then looks off annoyed as she's standing there Serenity walks up to her and sees the look on her 

face then turns towards Beca who she can tell is trying to get away from the kiss Calamity turns and walks off. Over by Beca she shoves him away and then slaps him.)

Beca: I told you no Theo. I don't see you that way.  
Theo: Beca! I.  
Beca: I'm in love with someone else it's not you. I didn't think i'd do this as fast as i got the job with Khaled.  
Theo: What?  
Beca: I quit.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off she bumps into one of Mark's friends from Port Charles.)

Michael: Hey you are right?  
Beca: He kissed me.

(Michael looks at her and then over to Theo who looks off.)

Michael: Did he force himself onto you?  
Beca: In a way.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Michael: You in love with someone?  
Beca: Yeah Evermoist lead singer.

(Michael looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Michael: She know how you feel about her?  
Beca: No and if she saw what he just did. She might of turned and walked away thinking i had fallen for him.  
Michael: And you're not?  
Beca: No.   
Michael: Wait isn't he?  
Beca: Yeah. But i just quit.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Michael: He's gonna wanna know why?  
Khaled: And you'd be right.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Because Theo forced himself onto me.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Khaled: Did you now?

(He looks at him and then looks around. And then looks at him again.)

Theo: No i didn't.  
Beca: Yes he did. I told him no. But he still kissed me.

(He looks at her as Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Michael: Theo there forced himself onto Beca and she quit before she could officially start with DJ Khaled.  
Mark: Okay.  
Michael: And worst of all.  
Mark: What?  
Michael: Calamity saw it and thinks Beca feels the same way about him.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Well i just saw her walk off in that direction. If you hurry you can still catch her.

(She walks off to go and find her.)

Theo: Beca!

(He goes to after her but Mark shoves him back.)

Mark: Go near again and i'll break every bone in your body understood.

(He looks at as both Mark and Michael walk away from them.)

Khaled: What the hell were you thinking?  
Theo: I.  
Khaled: You don't force yourself onto someone when they don't feel the same way. And you sure as hell don't play favorites.

(Then he walks off as Theo stands there in shock that he knew. Then he looks over at Charity who turns and walks off smiling smugly at him.)

Theo: Oh you Everbitches.

(She turns and looks at him as she gives him the finger. Then he gets punched sending him to the ground.)

Chase: Theo that was very rude. 

(He looks at him as he walks off. Over by Beca she walks up to Serenity.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. Have you seen Calamity?

(She points over in her direction but stops her.)

Serenity: I'd give her time to cool off. Talking to her right now would just anger her more.  
Beca: She has to know how i feel.  
Serenity: I know how you feel about her. But right now trying to tell her isn't going to help either one of you. Give her sometime. She'll come around.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her into a hug surprising her but she's not going to argue with it. Later after cooling Calamity walks back over to everyone as she gets back to them she 

sees Beca and goes to walk off but Charity stops her.)

Charity: Don't do this.  
Calamity: Do what?  
Charity: Everytime something goes wrong you close yourself off and then act like you are now.  
Calamity: She was kissing that prick.  
Charity: She pushed him away and then slapped him.

(She looks at her and then over to Beca.)

Calamity: I just.  
Charity: I told Khaled that Theo was playing favorites.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: How'd he take it?  
Charity: He was pissed what you think?  
Calamity: I bet.  
Charity: As to what he's going to do with that information i don't know.   
Calamity: Yeah well given by that look on his face Khaled must of said something to him.

(Charity turns and looks at him.)

Charity: I really don't care. The person he wants doesn't want him back so.  
Calamity: Wait what?  
Charity: She's in love with you Cal. Not him.

(She looks at her and then looks over at Beca then smiles at her.)

Charity: You gonna do something.  
Calamity: Yeah. But not here. He sees me kiss her here it'll just add more trouble and that's the last thing they need.  
Charity: Okay.  
Chloe: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Aubrey: We're about to go back to the hotel for the after party.  
Charity: Where at the hotel?  
Chloe: Their holding it in the bar there.  
Calamity: Right.  
Aubrey: You four can come if you want?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: We'd love too.  
Beca: Great we'll see you guys there.  
Calamity: Yes you will.

(She smiles at her as they walk off to go back to the hotel.)

Veracity: Did you really have to say.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Veracity: I just can't get over how they got onto the tour.  
Calamity: Seriously tours over and you're still gonna be a brat okay?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Calamity: Go find your boyfriend.

(She laughs at her as she pushes her making her laugh. As she's laughing Mark walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waster getting her to laugh.)

Mark: You picking on Cal.  
Veracity: Of course.  
Mark: So mean.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You are right Cal?  
Calamity: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off with her to go back to the hotel. Later back over at the hotel in the bar Mark's on the other side of the bar talking and joking around with Serenity 

and Charity as their talking Michael walks up to them and joins in on the conversation as their talking Mark grabs him looks around and then pretends to beat on him 

making the girls laugh at them.)

Mark: What was that?  
Michael: Mark said Charity's got a nice butt.  
Mark: I did not. CR he's lying.

(Cynthia's behind him laughing.)

Michael: I am not. He did.  
Mark: No. I said Vera had a nice butt.  
Michael: She does actually.

(Mark let's him go and pushes him making him laugh.)

Veracity: Awe honey.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(He grabs her making her laugh at him.)

Michael: Does he ever flirt with her?  
Charity: Every chance he gets.  
Mark: Hey no more then the Bellas were the first day.  
Charity: You started it.  
Mark: Well yeah. But i'm not the one who yelled out hey look it's Everhotties. Michael.  
Michael: What? Their hot.  
Mark: They are. But this one's mine. Go find your Everhotties member.  
Michael: I would but there are only four.  
Mark: Oh good. Then.  
Veracity: Babe i wouldn't finish that sentence.  
Mark: Yeah. I can feel Calamity's stare from the bar.

(They turn and look at her. Then look at him again.)

Mark: You know Aubrey's single.

(Michael looks at him.)

Michael: Really.  
Aubrey: I am not.

(They start laughing as she walks up to him and smacks him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Aubrey: But for someone as cute as him i can be.

(He looks at her as their trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh.  
Michael: Hey look at the time.

(He goes to quickly walk off but Veracity stops him.)

Veracity: Their teasing you.  
Michael: Oh. You guys suck.  
Mark: I'm sure Emily could think of alot things to suck on Serenity.

(She looks down and quickly covers herself.)

Mark: Oh you big wuss.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: What you mean what?  
Charity: You've been wanting to talk to Emily all night. So move your butt.  
Serenity: I don't want.  
Mark: Either go and talk to her on your own or i'll sick Calamity on you.  
Serenity: Butt moving.

(She walks off as they laugh at her.)

Mark: Works everytime.  
Veracity: I bet.

(They start laughing over at the bar Calamity's sitting there thinking as someone walks up to her.)

Beca: That can't be good.

(Calamity turns and looks at her then laughs.)

Calamity: What can't be good?  
Beca: You sitting here all alone.   
Calamity: Yeah.   
Beca: Look Calamity.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm sorry about what happened earlier i didn't want him to kiss me and when i pulled away from him. I slapped him.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I bet it hurt his feelings.  
Beca: I'm sure it did. And i also did something i wish i could take back.  
Calamity: And that is?  
Beca: I quit.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Why?  
Beca: I. I wouldn't of felt comfortable working with him. Not after what he did.  
Calamity: You know working with DJ Khaled doesn't come around everyday.  
Beca: I know that. But i don't like being forced on. I had it to me with my ex.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Jesse could get a little pushy when he didn't get his way.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: Believe me when it came around him to. It took a lot shelf control when it came around to the Bellas not wanting to punch his lights out.   
Calamity: Sounds about right.

(She smiles at her as they continue to talk as their talking Chloe walks up to her.)

Chloe: Hey you got a minute?  
Beca: Kind of in the middle of a conversation here Chlo.  
Chloe: Oh sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. Go ahead. But let me just give you one piece of adivce.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Go talk to Khaled and get your job back. Because like i said.  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: A job with Khaled doesn't come around everyday.

(She stands up and kisses her cheek then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Nice knowing you Mitchell.

(Then she walks off as Beca stands there not sure of what to say as she walks off and out of her life. For the time being.)

Three years later. 

(It's been three years since the last USO tour and since the Bellas last went up against the Evermoist members. Shortly after having her conversation with Calamity 

Beca went to talk to Khaled to talk to him. And got her job back in between Beca getting her job back with Khaled to Khaled firing Theo for his contuing to try and get 

close to Beca even she told him to back off he'd keep at it until Mark had enough and punched him sending him the ground seeing what happened Khaled walked over to him 

and told Beca to go home for the day and Mark left with her.)

Beca: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(As they continue out of the building they walk off towards his car. After hearing Theo was fired Beca returned to work and got to work on her latest album little did 

she know the person who's been helping her with her album just happens to be someone very close to Mark. As she's writing down a song someone walks into the room 

she's in getting her to turn and look at her.)

Brooklyn: Beca Mitchell!  
Beca: Yeah.  
Brooklyn: Brooklyn Quartermaine.

(She looks at her and then quickly stands up.)

Beca: No shit. You're BLQ.  
Brooklyn: I am. I heard you could use some help on your latest album.  
Beca: Yeah. Um.  
Brooklyn: I made Mark a deal. I helped him and he helped me.  
Beca: How?  
Brooklyn: Well the next time you see a wedding ring on his finger you'll know.  
Beca: Mark got married. But.  
Brooklyn: Yeah i know. He just went through a break up but he's helping my cousin keep his son. It's a very long story. I'll tell it to you sometime.  
Beca: Okay than.

(She laughs at her as they get to work on the album again. Not long after finishing her album Mark showed up to her album release party with Michael at his side and 

Beca did indeed see a wedding ring on his finger but didn't question it. All of this leading up to once again the Bellas getting to once again go up against Evermoist 

for a chance to open up for Mark and his bandmates at their one night concert in Boston. (AN: I know the New Kids aren't doing it this year. But for the story they 

are. Anyway.) As far as Calamity goes for the three years between trying to get on with her life and trying to find away to get in touch with Beca to try and start a 

friendship or to even try to find away to tell her how she feels about her. But everytime she tried. Theo always got in the way and would tell her to stay away from 

her and she would until she'd try again and with each time she tried he'd tell her to stay away from her that Beca didn't feel the sameway about her and that if she 

didn't leave Beca alone he was calling the police and tell them that she was harassing her.)

Calamity: Okay fine turtle face you want me to leave Beca alone. Fine. But don't think if i don't see her again i won't tell her. This is far from over.

(Then she shoved past him and walked off. Over in Spain over in the Hanger the Bellas are walking in as to go and meet the other acts again. As they walk in they see 

the four women they didn't think they'd ever see again. Seeing Calamity again for the first time in three years Beca stops walking. Getting the other girls to look at 

her.)

Cynthia: Hey.  
Beca: Evermoist!

(They turn and look at them seeing all of the members again Cynthia smiles at her.)

Cynthia: We would of told you but.  
Beca: No it's okay.  
Cynthia: Okay.

(They continue on inside getting them to look up at them seeing Beca again Calamity nearly falls over but Mark catches her and she looks at him.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet. Hey ladies.  
Chloe: Hi.  
Mark: You good?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her then walks off to go and help finish setting up the stage. For sound check. Beca not being able to stand being in the room as Calamity turns 

and walks off. Seeing her rush off Calamity puts her guitar down and walks off after her. Outside Beca's leaning against the wall and is trying to keep from losing it 

knowing the woman she's been wanting is in the hanger and doesn't realize she followed her out until she hears her voice behind her.)

Calamity: Like a phoenix raising from the ashes only a really beautiful version where there's no Phoenix and just ash.

(Beca hearing that laughs a little as she turns and looks at her.)

Beca: That line ever work?  
Calamity: I don't know. I've never tried until now. Did it?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: It must of you're smiling.  
Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: I would but. It's fun to tease.

(Beca laughs at her as she walks over to her and sits down.)

Beca: How you been?  
Calamity: Oh you know. Bored.

(She laughs again.)

Beca: I bet.  
Calamity: I have been. No tiny Bellas member to pick on.

(Beca smacks her making her laugh.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Beca: I'm not tiny.  
Calamity: Dude i'm taller.  
Beca: True. And hotter.

(She looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Well thank you. I haven't heard that enough in well three years.  
Beca: Yeah i know.   
Calamity: So i heard you got your job back with DJ Khaled.  
Beca: I did.  
Calamity: Good for you.  
Beca: Yeah. But soon after he hired me back again Theo kept coming after me until Khaled got fed up with it and fired him. Of course all of this was after Mark punched 

him.

Calamity: And we weren't there to see it.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Awe damn.

(She laughs at her again.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: For what?  
Beca: Not keeping in touch with you.  
Calamity: No it's fine. But to be honest.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I did try to find you.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. And everytime i tried Theo would show up and tell me to leave you alone.

(Beca looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Beca: He had no right to do that.  
Calamity: No he didn't.  
Beca: It's good to see you again.  
Calamity: You too.

(Calamity gets up to walk off but Beca not wanting to miss out on her chance to tell her again. She calls out to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: There's something I've been wanting to do for the last three years and was really hoping.

(Hoping she isn't wrong Calamity walks back over to her and kisses her getting Beca to smile in it as their kissing Veracity walks out of the hanger and sees them then 

turns and walks off.)

Veracity: Their kissing.  
Serenity: It's about damn time.

(She laughs at her as they walk off back inside of the hanger. Outside they pull away from eachother.)

Beca: Well said.  
Calamity: I thought so.  
Beca: You're so cocky.  
Calamity: I've been told that too.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing Calamity smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: How mad do you think our group and bandmates would be if we sunk off somewhere?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Pretty mad.  
Beca: Oh damn.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again.)

Amy: Hey. It's about time Mitchell.

(They pull away from each other laughing.)

Beca: Amy!

(She shrugs her shoulders as both Jessica and Ashley walk out and take her back into the hanger.)

Jessica: Sorry.  
Beca: It's fine.  
Calamity: I think we better get back in there.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her hand they both turn to walk off inside but Calamity stops and turns to look at her.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: Wanna grab something to eat after this?  
Beca: I'd love to.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay good.

(Beca smiles at her as they both walk off towards the hanger to head back inside as they walk off inside Beca smiles to herself because she can't believe that after 

three years she finally got the woman she wanted and wasn't about to let anyone come between them. Not even Theo. Given how he's one of the main reasons why Beca lost 

out on her chance at getting to tell Calamity how she feels about her for three years and to know she's finally told her how she feels she's not about to let him ruin 

that for them not now or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because I've actually missed typing up Becalamity one shots. And very soon after i finish up with Rise of the Ex. I will be typing up that story on finding the journal or Calamity VS Jesse or maybe even Reares gets married. I don't know yet. But coming up later. And what i mean by later i mean when i get up will be Reagan saves dumb dumb. No kidding Reagan saves Sophie stay tuned.


End file.
